


Best Friends Forever

by Irreleventpimp



Category: South Park
Genre: A lot actually, Angst, Brace yourselves, Craig will be an ass what did you expect, Crying, Did I mention crying?, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gonna be long, He's also a very good friend, Heidi is aware of Eric's dumbass, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kenny is a Tweak Tweak enthusiast, M/M, Platonic Twenny, So is Cartman, Wendy being the only smart character, fuckton of swearing, i’d tag the warnings but that’s spoiling, some deep shit, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irreleventpimp/pseuds/Irreleventpimp
Summary: Craig Tucker is one, if not the most hated kid at school, what’s worse is that the adults aren’t big fans of him either , to the point where they forbid any of their children to go near the nonchalant boy. All hope is lost for Craig having no friends at all, until a paranoid blond moves into town. Craig’s mission, make this new kid his friend at all costs. Join in to read about this duo and this emotional roller coaster called friendship.





	1. Meet Craig Tucker

**Author's Note:**

> God this took forver for me to write. My vocabulary isn’t all the best but I hope you find this enjoyable. It’s all in third person but it focuses a lot on Craig for right now. But whenever someone is thinking something in their head it goes into first person POV. Most of the thoughts are Craig’s, some may Ben other characters, but mainly Craig.

Second grade. Most would describe it as a special time of one’s childhood. When the mind would be filled with nothing but pure joy and innocence. A specific point of time in which anyone would wish to recall and to relieve themselves of that warm, fuzzy, nostalgic feeling. Loud laughter and chatter fill the second grade classroom of South Park Elementary. After all, everyone deserves to have an enlightening childhood. Unfortunately not everyone can have happy memories as a youth. Craig Tucker may be seven, but with a rather “unique” personality to say the least, many teachers show either concern or disgust by the fact that the young boy speaks crude language at his age. Of course you can’t really blame him. His whole family doesn’t care about the type of profanities they spew out of their mouths no matter the occasion.

Craig is known throughout all of South Park. Not only because the town lacks some residency, but by his behavior. With his blue chullo hat and the bright yellow puffball sticking out on top, it’d be pretty hard to miss him at a crown. His trademark middle finger and blank expression that he wears every day of his life. It’s what he’s known for really, but sadly people aren’t really a big fan of him.  
Right now the teacher has allowed students a break and let them interact with friends or play outside. As for Craig, well the only company he has is his number two pencil and a plank piece of paper. Silently doodling some weird abstract figures he could only come up in his head. The word friend, something Craig is not at all familiar with unfortunately. It’d be nice to have at least one. The thought of going outside and playing tag or hide and go seek with other kids instead of watching Red Racer re runs after school goes through Craig’s mind every day.

  
To be fair, he had tried to get friends. Eventually succeeding. Clyde Donovan,the class crybaby who once threw a tantrum because he dropped his ice cream cone, Token Black , the rich boy with every cool toy any kid would die for, and Jimmy Valmer, although disabled, was widely liked for his sense of humor. Craig was rather shocked that those three kids had actually wanted to hang out with him. Well at least they used to.

The four boys had loads of fun talking, playing, and joking around like the energy filled kids they were. Unfortunately rumors spread quickly. Too quickly for Craig’s liking . When Clyde’s mom had found out about her son hanging out with the town’s trouble maker, she wasn’t happy at the slightest. Same thing had happened to the Blacks and Valmers. They all had strictly forbidden their sons to befriend the stoic boy.

  
The day they started ignoring Craig was the first time he had felt pain on the inside. He’s already been to multiple fights for his unfriendly atmosphere, due to this, physical pain is something he’ll just brush off and simply not give a fuck about it.  
Mental however, now that was a pain in the ass for him to deal with. With him having such a stoic persona for a young age, emotions were nothing but rare for him, now of course he still feels them, he is a kid, but the type of emotion to cause pain, that was something new, wishing he’d never go through it again he gives as little expression as possible, even if you replaced him with a robot most wouldn’t be able tell the difference. The inside of Craig’s psychological mind was a heap of mess.

If anyone dared to look in his green, lifeless eyes, they’d automatically assume his mind is a big void if nothingness,but they are indeed wrong on that one. No kid that young should feel such intense pain in the head, sadly for Craig it was on his every day agenda.

Some friends they are. Now when most kids lose their “friends”, the first thing they’d want to do is beg on their knees and plead for forgiveness, Craig isn’t going through any of that bullshit, instead anger and petty take charge of his state. At the corner of his eye,Craig glances up to find his ex- best friends snickering at something Jimmy had said that he couldn’t quite hear. Craig isn’t much of an anxious person himself, although he’d always have suspicions about his ex- best friends secretly talking behind his back in secrecy. Probably mocking how he had been nothing but gullible enough to believe they’d want to be around a person like Craig.

True or not, he couldn’t care less, every kid at school already has a negative connotation to his cynical personality, why should he care for those assholes?  
  
“Craig , I see you aren’t really busy with anything.”

The second grade teacher speaking at such a soft tone startles him for a quick second, not expecting her to confront him about anything.

“So would you be kind enough to go the counselor’s office ?” Her bright smile and sweet voice makes it hard to say no . Even if he could have the will and courage to say no he’d have no choice considering she is his teacher and he can’t afford another lecture about “behavior and respect.”  
He hesitates but soon gets up from his seat and pushes in his chair continuing to walk out the brightly painted classroom at a brisk pace. Although he didn’t say anything the teacher can already tell that he’s granted her request . She doesn’t mind the lack of response since Craig isn’t much of a speaker during any time of the day.

 

 

 

 

The hallways are silent, the only thing that can can be heard is nothing but Craig’s echoing footsteps. Why was he being sent to the counselor’s office? Craig wish he knew. Did he get in trouble....again? Craig couldn’t remember something he had done that was “inappropriate “ at any recent time. He didn’t get in any fights in a while. He’d flip off some kids but people were used to it so what gives? Or maybe some student snitched on him or even blamed him for something he didn’t do.  
  
It was normal for Craig to be framed for something caused by the other students students.  
The worst part is that the teachers believe them. Although he can’t blame them completely, The boy would cause conflict if someone were to do something as simple as give him a dirty look, he can even recall a time he punched a kid in the gut for cutting in line at the cafeteria. Though to be fair it was Pizza Friday and Craig didn’t want to deal with anyone’s negativity towards him.  
That may sound overall stupid and petty, but he’s a seven year old boy with no friends , any conflict towards him would automatically tick him off.  
All the echoing thoughts going on in the his head stop as he notices the councilor’s office ahead.

“Well Craig , here goes nothing.”  
  
He’d have a habit of talking to himself. Another trait about him that others find odd and disturbing. Craig sees it as a way to entertain himself when he’s bored. He’d talk to his parents but his family conversations would end up with them flipping each other off. Besides, they’re too busy raising his little sister. Tricia has been in the family for five years and yet Craig still can’t get used to her.

When he opens the door and lets himself inside, confusion still consumes him. Mr.Mackey, the big headed, old timer as the school’s counselor can be seen patiently waiting for the young boy to take his seat. Craig found it odd that he didn’t have an angered expression plastered on his face. If he didn’t do anything wrong lately then there had to been some other reason he had been called. It still made no sense to him, hopefully he’d get his explanation.

“M’kay Craig, now I called you here to bring you some news about a new student coming to our school, and—” The stoic boy may not have shown it, but he was beyond perplexed and slightly irritated that he was getting called over about a new student he gave little to no shits about.

Was this really what he called me for, what the hell does this have to do with me?

“Mr.Mackey what does a new student have to do with ‘me’ exactly?”

“Now Craig before I was rudely interrupted I was just about to answer that. Now if you let me continue M’kay?”

“Ugh fine go on.”

“Hey don’t give me that tone young man— HEY DID YOU JUST FLIP ME THE BIRD?!” Craig quickly placed his right hand back from its original position denying the obvious.

“No”

“Yes you did! Now as I was saying, there’s a new student coming over to this school. He’s not from too far away but I got a call from his parents explaining how he has ‘issues’ when it comes to socializing.”  
  
Five minutes in and Craig already wants to set himself on fire. So far all he’s learned it that a new student was coming to this school. How exciting. Does Craig care about any of this? No. Does he want to flip off Mr.Mackey? Yes. He raises his right hand and quickly flips him off, quick enough that he can barely see it.

“GODDAMMIT CRAIG DON’T FLIP ME OFF WHILE I'M TRYING TO HAVE A DISCUSSION WITH YOU!”

“If you can get to the point and explain to me how any of this shit has to do with me I’d be so happy.” Even though he was upset about the sudden cuss word coming from such a young boy’s mouth, he decided to stop testing Craig’s patience and move on. “You see Craig , I’m trying to say this in a way that won’t hurt you M’kay? We want this new student to feel safe at our school , especially with his social anxieties according to his parents. The problem is that you’re not—well to put it simply—what I’m trying to say is—“

“I’m unlikable”

Awkward silence fills the small room. Craig just stares deep into Mr.Mackey’s soul. Well at least that’s how Mr.Mackey would’ve described it, of coarse he’d never let anyone know that a little boy had easily frighten him with one look.

Yeah bitch just say it. I’m an unlikable person that is the literally epitome of intimacy.

“N-no! Craig not at all you’re a nice little boy M’kay it’s just well, you get in a lot of trouble compared to the other students and I don’t want the new student to be brought in that heap of trouble.” Was this guy for real? The only response Craig could give was an unamused eye roll. “Hey don’t give me your sass little man! All I’m asking is a favor for you to be more respectful. Not only to the new student but to everyone. Someday in your life Craig you will learn discipline. You may be young but eventually you will get older and mature, you’ll probably look back to this point of your life and regret the person you once were!”

What the actual fuck. Craig never really took Mr.Mackey as the lecturer type. Sure it’s his job, he’s a councilor for Christ’s sake, but Craig has been in his office more times that he can count, and not once did Mr.Mackey’s words ever get to him being pursued. Will he become a better person? Finally get friends and live a happy life and not be disliked by everyone else? Craig is only seven but pessimistic all his life, could he turn a new leaf, perhaps becoming someone that anyone would want to be around, instead of being an aurora of negativity. He didn’t want Mr.Mackey to know that his words got to him, it’d be seen as weak for him to give in.

“Listen Craig, I’m not saying you’re a bad person, we all have our flaws but that’s what make us human, you just have to find a way to bring the good out of you, instead of bringing out the bad ones M’kay? I see class will be over in a few minutes, but before that you have to promise me you’ll behave better and not scare the new kid. So Craig Tucker, so you swear to be on your best behavior.”

“…I promise”

“Excellent, glad to hear, M’kay you may leave”

  
After closing the door of the office, he thinks back to what Mr.Mackey said about the new student and their social anxieties. It didn’t sound right to Craig. He made a lot of people feel bad vibes at his presence, but someone with social anxiety is a whole new level. Bring the good out of you. Thinking back to Mr.Mackey’s words, Craig thinks for a slight second. “What good is there exactly” God he sounded pessimistic even to himself. Now kid should ever go through that, but it’s just how Craig’s life goes, and sadly he’s very muched used to the routine.

 

 

 

  
“Kyle! Kyle!” A raven haired boy with a red puff ball hat and a rather exciting tone startles everyone around him. Stan Marsh is what you call your basic kid. A positive vibed outgoing little boy.  
“What is it Stan?” Kyle Broflovski, aka Stan’s best friend, or super best friend as they like to call themselves. No doubt about it these two share a bond greater than most friendships that exists in both fiction and real life. The simple term “best friend” would sound eerily pathetic compared to Stan and Kyle’s allyship.

The red-headed boy with hair that practically resembles cotton candy beams a bright smile to the other. “You know how there’s a moving truck near the house that was empty for a while?”  
“Yeah? What about it. Did you find out who’s moving in!” Both boys have always wondered what kind of people the new neighbors would be. The once empty house was now surrounded by moving trucks and people arranging the house with furniture. Shaking his head, Stan looks to the side trying to figure out of what he had witness was correct. “I was walking by Mr.Mackey’s office and I overheard him on the phone, something about a new kid in the second grade like us!”

“Is it a boy?” Stan’s eager expression dimmed down to a sheer disappointment. “Oh god I hope so, if it’s another girl then I just got all happy for nothing!” Being little boys with an IQ of non existent, the mere presence of a girl would sicken them, but same goes for the other way. The whole “boys vs girls” trope has existed since god knows when. Every little kid would get sick of the opposite sex, it was just a common thing in everyday life, of coarse these are nothing but booger eating, snobby,crybabies whose only concern are what was on t.v or “who’s it” when playing a game of tag. “Ew I hope not, I can’t stand those glitter infested witches!

“Speaking of witches, did you see Bebe’s face when she got gum stuck on her hair, I couldn’t stop laughing!” Kyle joins in Stan’s laughter at the remark. “Pfft or when—“

“Hey you assholes what’s up!”

The sudden shout came from none other than the overweight, mischief boy known as Eric Theodore Cartman. If you think you’ve seen the spawn of Satan straight from hell, then you haven’t met Eric. Most would refer to him simply by his last name.

“Hey fatass we were just talking until you interrupted!”

“Aye don’t call me fat you no good Jew!”

Kyle and Cartman didn’t get along at the slightest, why do they hangout with each other? Well no one knows, their everyday bickering was pretty much seen as normal though annoying.

“Guys! We can’t just stand here and argue—wait, where’s Kenny?” The three boys look around for their fourth friend, Kenny McCormick would isn’t what you call lucky, the poor boy, both literally and figuratively had been in so many death experiences the other children think he’s cursed with bad luck, others say he’s just an idiot who gets himself in his own heap of trouble, either way they’re both right. “Goddamnit fatass! You were the last person with him! This is your fault!” Before Cartman can retort Kyle’s assumption, an orange figure can be seen. His dirty orange parka and shredded red scarf that has nearly choked him makes him all recognizable. In the class photo he sticks out like a sore thumb with his body covered in all orange. “Hey you guys!”

“Kenny thank god, we thought fatass got you kidnapped or something!”

“Aye!”

Before another heated argument from Kyle and Cartman can commence, Stan decides quickly steps in. “Okay now that we’re all here I guess it’s about time I tell you all. Me and kyle were just talking about the new neighbors, now we think that the new people have a kid our age!”

“Wow really! Is it a pretty girl~” The three other boys scoff and roll their eyes st disgust. Kenny is perverted for his age and fantasizes about kissing girls. He’s most likely the only boy in class who isn’t afraid of cooties. “No Kinny, I don’t want another dumb girl in our class! My only problem is if this new kid is Jewish!”

“Fatass will you please stop ripping on my people!” Stan rolls his eyes at the fact that these two won’t ever stop their bickering. He’s already gone through what, five other arguments, in which two of them were physical. Kenny just watches and not really caring, he’s already gone through enough shit himself as it is. “Look, all I’m saying is that I won’t be nice to the new kid if they’re Jewish.”

“You’re never nice to anyone”

“How about instead of going through this same shit we could look and see if the new neighbors are in town!” For once Kenny spoke out.

“Yeah!”

“Okay me and Kyle will do most of the talking, Kenny and Cartman, you guys better shut the hell up.” Two pair of eyes glare at the raven boy. “I understand Cartman since he’s a piece of shit, but me? I wanna talk to the new people too ya know.”

“Kenny you’re nice and way better than Cartman—“

“I’m still here you douchebags!”

Instead of yelling at Cartman, Kyle continues. “Well man, your idea of a ‘conversation’ isn’t the best. All you talk about is girls and make jokes about your penis. Kyle nods in agreement and Cartman does a faint snicker.

“Fine but don’t tell the new kid about my crappy home. If it’s a girl that’d be even more embarrassing.” The four boys nod, though Kenny doesn’t trust Cartman since he will always find a way to rip on people, no matter how perfect they may seem, he’ll make mock of them or his name isn’t Eric Theodore Cartman.

 

 

 

Craig may already have a hard time at school, but the thought of his parents going through another argument is what makes him want to go back to that hell of a building. Before he can take another step from his walk home, something catches his eye. The moving truck, it had been there for about a week. God when will the new people just come in town already, or did they find out how fucked up this place is and are hesitating to move in. “Fuck it I’m going to check and see for myself, this curiosity is going to kill me.” The house was not too far from his own. Two workers are seen moving in portraits and more small furniture. The door was open and revealed a living room already decorated with a couch, coffee table, rug, t.v., and more boxes. Craig decides to sneak in and see if anyone besides the two lone workers were there. Luckily they were busy with some sort of paperwork to notice the boy sneaking in. The house had that distinct “new house smell”, probably the new coat of paint, he could have sworn the walls used to be brown, guess the new people really wanted to feel accustomed. Guess they’re not here yet, better go back home.

After a split second of Craig turning his body to the exit, two voices can be heard from upstairs. “I’m so glad we’re almost done here. I hope this new town will create a better environment for our little boy.” The voice sounded like a woman, but with a gentle motherly tone. Craig knows it’s wrong to eavesdrop, but the words “little boy” is what brought Craig back, could this be the new student Mr. Mackey was talking about. At least it isn’t a girl. Step by step, Craig prays to god that the stairs won’t make a loud creaking noise like they do in ever horror movie. As he gets to the top he can hear their voices more clearly. “As much as I want our son to be happy, how will our business run in such a small town? At least a crowded city provided tons of customers, we’ve only been here for a week and I rarely see any cars move bye. This place is practically a ghost town.” This time it was a voice of a man, his voice actually sounded more calmer than Mr.Tucker. Even when his dad would try to stay calm, his voice can send chill down anyone’s spine. This man sounded like someone who’d go out camping and relax by the sounds of nature. Craig takes a step further and can see an almost closed door. Through the small opening two adults, a woman with a teal colored dress reaching down to her ankles, a sapphire blue fabric wrap around her waist with an apron on the skirt of her dress. Her face is turned at an angle in which Craig can’t see but her short light brown hair. Is she really a mom? She looks all so young and worry free. My mom looks like she came straight from hell. To the woman’s right was a man with a red sweater, and ordinary looking jeans, his face can be seen more clearly, the man appeared to have a long nose and blue eyes that seem calm like the river and a short cut of brown hair. These people look like the typical perfect couple you’d see in an advertisement, no arguments, just nothing but love and happiness, something that seems way too good to be true. Craig’s parents were far from the perfect couple, he’s surprised that they’re still remained married after all the arguments they’ve been through.

“The less people the better for our son. He’s only seven Richard and the poor boy is afraid of his son shadow!” Did Craig’s ears deceive him. Seven? As in Craig’s exact age? So it was just what he suspected.

“Craig? What are you doing?” Stan Marsh whisper shouts the stoic boy whose face remained the same but the sudden intrusion made his heart skip a beat. The four boys known as Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick all stand with mixed expressions. “I was just looking at the new house, got a problem with that?” Craig didn’t really find these four boys at all appealing, their arguments and chaotic play times during recess annoyed the hell out of Craig. Silently glancing at the four boys, waiting for a response, if anyone hated Craig the most it was these four right in front of his own eyes.

“Honey did you hear something?” The man in the other room takes a step forward, his footsteps can be heard creaking from the floor. Ah shit

The five boys try to escape, but a sudden noise of a door swinging catches their attention. The woman notices these five boys whom she’s never seen before. If this were Kyle’s mom, the red head would’ve been caught screaming for mercy, if this were any other mom in South Park they’d still get their asses beat, but the kind nature of the woman doesn’t frighten them one bit. “May we help you boys?” We just broke into their house and this is the first thing she says?” Stan thought, but didn’t want to say anything to upset the two adults with any of his words. Jesus Christ not even my mom can be this nice to a situation like this. Ms.Cartman was a very peculiar lady, but this woman just takes the cake. Craig decides that he doesn’t want to be piled up in any more inconveniences so he steps in front of the other boys in hopes to not get these two grown ups angry. “I’m sorry, this is my fault I just got curious and wanted to see who the new people would be.” The grown man is shocked at this little boy’s honesty, but proud that he want brave enough to come forth and admit defeat. “Oh that seems fine, it’s always a pleasure meeting new people…say, you children look about the same age as my son.” Stan’s brown eyes widen at the word “son.”

“Wait you have a son!? How old!?”

“Seven...I think”

I think? Shouldn’t they clearly know the age of their own child? Maybe they’re not as perfect as they seem.

“Hey that’s our age!” Kenny is practically bouncing from enjoyment that he new kid would possibly be in their class, a slight disappointment though due to it not being a girl that he can gawk at. “Well you children best leave, our furniture is still being moved and we don’t want you to get hurt or in great trouble.” The man nodded “Ah yes that would be quite awful wouldn’t it” God these people are fucking strange.” Craig takes one last glance at the couple, their smiles seemed so sweet and overly joyous it kind of weirded him out, possibly the outer boys too.

The five boys walk out of the house, the two workers were nowhere to be seen which saved them into getting into trouble. Before Craig could depart ways Cartman shouted “Hold it there Tucker! Don’t think you’re getting away that easily!” Craig rolls his eyes. “Like I said fatass! I got curious and decided to check the new place out, hell, if anything I should ask you four asshats the same thing.”  
  
“First off, don’t call me fat you robot sounding son of a bitch! Second it was Kinny’s idea so don’t yell at me.” Kenny didn’t like how he was being accused of this whole situation. This resulted in his right hand punching Cartman's left shoulder, both serious and jokingly. “Jesus Kinny!  
“That was nothing tubby, I could do way worse.”  
Kyle snickers at Cartman’s pain, while Stan pinches the bridge of his nose. “Christ again!”  
“Yeah Kenny beat the living hell outta him!”  
“Damn Kyle that sounded a little mean don’t ya think.” The Red head scoffs.” Please, this is Cartman we’re talking about, he deserves it.”

“Jesus you guys are more annoying that I thought” Craig’s irritated voice causes an awkward silence between the four of them. “You know what Craig, we were just about to head to Stan’s house and play, we’ll ugh, see you at school.”

“You know if you guys just didn’t want to see me at all and rather avoid me like everyone else, you didn’t have to make some dumb lie.” Ouch, Craig exposed them at that very moment. “Oh no… we really are going to my house, right guys?”  
“You said we were going to the arcade.” Of fucking course.”Goddamit fatass why’d you snitch on us like that!” Cartman smirks.”Because I find it funny.Besides, Stan is really terrible at lying, Craig would’ve found out either way.” The worst part is that the fatass is right. “Hey Craig looks we don’t mean any harm you just… weird is out.”  
“He’s right, that’s coming from the dude who likes all over his crush when he sees her.” Stan instantly turns red.”Kenny what the fuck!” I remember when Clyde would pull something like that to me. God I can’t believe this is making me miss my so called ‘friends’. All Craig could hear are the four boys arguing and snickering. He decides he didn’t want to deal with this anymore so he did what he’s known for, flipping them off of course. “Aye don’t flip us off!” Craig continues to walk at the opposite direction. Stan and Kyle just shrug at each other while Kenny and Cartman stand there dumbfounded.

 

  
Only a few more steps until Craig reaches this house. He glances at the sky, finding it very calming. As strange as that couple may seem, they’re still nice, then again Mr.Mackey said the new kid has social anxiety, how can someone coming from lovely parents be anxious? God I wish anything would make sense.

Craig reaches the front of his house, it had been unlocked by his mother who knew of her son coming home from school. When he closes the door from behind he can see his mother and father watching some television. Dammit I guess I’ll have to watch Red Racer in my room. “Hold it mister,You got here late!. At times like these, Craig already misses that sweet angelic voice of the other lady from earlier. “Oh um, I bumped into some other kids and we, ugh, talked..for a while.”

“Don’t lie to us young man, we rarely see you play with your friends, in fact we rarely see you talk to any other kids at all.” Ouch, Craig’s dad is out here preaching facts that are sadly true. “Maybe I made some new friends, ever thought of that?” Craig didn’t mean to snap back him like that, all he can feel now is deep regret.”What was that young man?” At school Craig is feared, at home he’s full of fear. “Thomas leave him alone.” His mother turns and glances down at him.”Craig sweetie why don’t you go up to your room, I’ll call you when dinner is ready, but be careful, your sister is sleeping. Oh great, I almost forgot about that new addition to the family. In all honesty Craig doesn’t hate his little sister at all, but he wouldn’t mind being the only child. Craig wanted to get away from his dad as soon as possible so he instantly rushed from the stairs to his room. It was decorated with glow in the dark stars in the ceiling, Red Racer posters, and some space themed toys can be seen scattered across the carpeted floor. After short minutes in finding the remote he turns on his t.v. to his daily programming. Red Racer was seen like any other cartoon to Craig’s parents, but it was always fascinating to him.

After 3 reruns of his favorite show, Mrs.Tucker calls. “Craig! Dinner” Dammit, right on the best part. He clicks the off button on his remote and jumps off his bed. Before dinner he’d have to wash his hands and waiting patiently for the table to get set up God can’t they call me when the table is all set up, I wasted a good episode. Thomas go wake Tricia. Mr.Tucker silently gets up from his chair to go upstairs. Craig glances up to see his mom staring at him, right through his green eyes that he inherited from her. “Alright Craig, now that I got your father out of the way, tell me the truth. I won’t get mad, but I prefer that you don’t lie to your own mother.” If Craig wasn’t so good at hiding expressions he’d be scared shitless, which he is inside. Well it’s no use ain’t it.

“I was curious about the moving truck outside of that house that was once empty. I wanted to see what the new neighbors were like.” All he got as a response was a disappointing sigh. Well shit, I’m about to get yelled at, here goes nothing. “Oh Craig, what am I gonna do with you.” Instead if a raging tone what would signal his doom, she gently smiled and giggled at the boy. Is she playing a trick on me? “So ugh, you’re not mad right?” Her smile dies down a bit. “Oh no I’m furious, but then again you’re just a kid, I can't really blame you sweetie, besides it’d be inappropriate to make a scene during dinner, it’s bad enough we flip eachother off at the table.” Just when things got silent, Thomas walked in with a little girl looking drowsy, it was odd, she certainly had his mom’s face and dad’s similar hair color, almost mixed from his mom’s golden blonde hair, yet Craig looked almost nothing like his parents. He brushed it off not caring that much about it.

“I’ll get the food, I made chicken, your favorite.”  
He didn’t despise his mother’s cooking, but all her other dishes left sort of a bad aftertaste, chicken was one of the few things that he enjoyed eating.”Thanks mom.” A small smile is plastered in his face, whenever Craig smiled, it made his mom very happy, especially when she’s used to an empty set of eyes and bored expression from him.  
If only he can smile like that all the time, am I that bad of a mother that my own son rarely ever laughs,or cries,or talk about his worries or what his life is like? I barely even know about his life at school.God I hope he’s not getting bullied! He already gets in enough fights as it is it’s a distinct possibility.Maybe I should ask him about his day—no no I always do that and he answers the same thing ‘fine’. “Laura honey, you’re spacing out is everything fine?” Oh god the food is probably cold and now my husband is getting suspicions. “I’m fine dear.” A reassuring smile is drawn on her face. She quickly rushes to the kitchen and gets the chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy, and some vegetables that made Craig want to vomit. Dammit they’re going to force me to eat that shit. “Craig don’t make that face when your mother is serving you dinner! When will you ever be grateful and just stop making that damn face at us.” This time Laura let her anger come out. “Thomas quit it, I don’t want us to fight during dinner, he’s only a kid for Christ’s sake!” Aaand here we go again. I was wondering when they’d fight again. Especially if it’s about me. “Laura look at him! Does that look normal! He’s supposed to be playing outside with friends and laughing and crying or getting all emotional, but guess what! HE DOESN’T HAVE ANY FUCKING EMOTION.” Thomas was right about that, if Craig could, he’d cry his eyes out, though on the inside he wanted to jump off a cliff. “CAN’T WE JUST ENJOY DINNER FOR ONCE WITHOUT A GODDAMN FIGHT!”

“Mommy you’re scaring me..” The sudden argument almost made Craig forget that his sister was in the same room as them. God I hope she doesn’t have to go through this shit when we get older. Teardrops start falling from Tricia’s eyes. He eyes are full of distraught. “Oh no no honey don’t cry please, mommy isn’t mad at you or anything.” Her tears don’t stop.”W-why do you always fight with daddy..” God even I wish I can answer that, How the hell do they stay married after this bullshit it’s fucking ridiculous. Mom is right, why can’t we ever enjoy our dinner and not argue, be a picture perfect family, and maybe I wouldn’t be so weird.That way I wouldn’t be so hated and not get into so many fights.

“Honey a lot of mommies and daddies fight, it’s a normal thing in everyday life, but I promise we don’t hate each other, it’s a part of being in love. Oh god I’ve never even been close to liking a girl and even I know that’s a load of horseshit. “Your mother is right, every couple gets into arguments and well, that’s just how it is, but at the end of the day we make up and everything gets better...let’s not get too caught up into this and just eat dinner peacefully.” Laura nods and the house goes silent but with the sounds of plates and forks being pressed together.  
As much as the silence is good at the table, and god forbid that they argue again, Craig decides he should tell his parents about his encounter with Mr.Mackey to make it less awkward.“Mom, dad, I went to the counselor's office today—“

“Oh god what did you do this time.” God did he really have to interrupt me? “Nothing, but he said that a new student would be coming and that he said he had social anxiety or something, and because of that he wanted me to stay away from said kid at all costs.” Thomas doesn’t even glance up from his plate.”Oh, well then don’t hang out with the kid I don’t care.” Damn I’m your own son, at least give me advice or some appreciation that I didn’t beat the living hell out of a kid. Craig’s thoughts show more emotion than his actual voice, and right now he’s deeply frustrated.

  
As he takes a deep sigh, he responds “Well since this kid happens to have anxiety I also was told it’d be best I shouldn’t hang out with him, do you think he’s right? I mean, what if I want to become friends with this new kid.” Both his parents raise their eyebrows at the boy, while his sister continues eating her food quietly. “Well, Craig if you want to make friends with this kid, even with his anxiety, I don’t see why not—wait,why does the councilor even forbid you from this? It’s not like he can control who you can or can’t be around!” At that moment, what Craig’s mom had said struck him.

Well shit she’s right...what if I do wanna make friends with this kid no matter how weird he may be, it's not like I’ll be put in jail or anything. Fuck Mr.Mackey and his crappy advice—actually now that I think of it,I wonder how much shit he’s been telling every other kid before, I’ll be damned if he’d been spewing crap about me. Craig’s raging thoughts had his mother concerned over the long awaited answer he had yet to give. “You know what mom,you’re right...the school shouldn’t tell me how to socialize, it’s just that—“ Should I tell them about the fact that my ‘friends’ aren’t really my friends anymore, the fact that everyone either hates me or is scared of me? The fact that—

“It’s just what?” His father’s deep groggy voice almost made Craig shit himself.God I hate when he does that. “Nothing...I just—I lost my words there for a second.” Craig’s voice cracks by his father’s intimacy, he can either be scared of his father, or be deeply mortified by him, it’s beyond sad when you’re already scared of your dad at a young age. “Mhm” was all the older man had said, they’d remain eating, no conversation, no interaction, the rest of the family dinner had gone all nice and boring, just how Craig liked it.

 

It was dark, the only source of light was the moonlight gazing from Craig’s bedroom window, after dinner he had watched t.v, took a shower, more t.v, then sleep. His only entertainment was the television, his parents didn’t want to deal with him, and he certainly didn’t want to play with Barbie dolls with Tricia, but t.v was enough to keep Craig going through his day. Right now it was currently 9:45 p.m. His bedtime was supposed to be around 8:00 , but today he just couldn’t bring himself to slumber.His green eyes looking straight at the ceiling with mixed thoughts and emotions rummaging in his head.  
Man, I wonder when that new kid will arrive, maybe I can become friends with him, I won’t be so lonely all the time...I hope he likes Red Racer! Clyde and Token thought it was dumb and Jimmy watched those stupid stand up comedians, it’d be nice to find someone who’d enjoy it as much as I do.Oh god, Clyde was right, I am a huge dork when it comes to that show, but all the cartoons he watches are lame. The sudden memories of his last friend make him wish he could linger to the past, wishing he could go back and fix what he did wrong, get rid the part of him that everyone despised. But is it possible? Is there an entity out there that would want to befriend Craig Tucker? Well, only a boy can dream.

Then again, they do say to make your dreams come true, and as if right now, Craig will try to make his dreams come into a reality. Will it be extremely difficult for him so succeed? Yes. Will he give up easily? Hell no.

Someday, I’ll show those fuckers what Craig Tucker is all about.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. New Kid on the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new kid finally arrives at South Park, considering this is creek, hmmm I wonder who the new kid will be, such a mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit I was planning to update often so this fanfic would get recognized, then school decided it’d be best to throw some bullshit assignments. Anyways I’ll try to update more often, and if I don’t then y’all might as well sue me

Craig hates a lot of things, one thing he despises is waking up in the morning. The sudden ray of sunshine beaming through his window and into his eye socket, the sudden reminder that he’d have to deal with everyone’s bullshit throughout school, the possibility of going to detention or having another encounter with Stan and his crew of dumbasses. All of it pissed him off. Everyone could tell Craig wasn’t a morning person. The moment his figure had entered from the school doors, his face of sheer death was seen clear as the sun. “Ha, What pissed you off?”

One of the fifth graders snickers at the boy, another fifth grades joins in. “Hey careful, remember what he did to Jonathan a few weeks back?” The first one scoffs at the other. “Oh come on! Jonathon is a pussy for getting his ass handed to him by a second grader. I can make this kid see stars when he’s through with me!” Normally Craig would agree to want to fight, but in a weird way, a part of him just didn’t want to, so he simply continued his pace forward.

“Hey you little prick where ya’ goin?!” Craig answered him by giving him the bird. The two fifth grades weren’t pleased by him but decided to just let it go. “Man no wonder none of the other kids like him.”The voice was faint but Craig still heard it. “I don’t blame em, he’s pretty wierd and gives off murderous vibes, imagine if he were in our grade? I’d fucking panic!” This time it was the other fifth grader. The more they talked the more it ticked the stoic boy off.

‘God what the hell is wrong with me?’ he asked himself. Craig Tucker refusing to punch a kid? A rare occurrence indeed. When he finally spotting his classroom, the room had been filled with a few kids, and unfortunately it had also included Stan and his friends. However, they hadn’t noticed Craig walking in towards his desk.

“And then I saw this cool documentary on t.v yesterday showing a man named Hitler who did amazing things! He’s so cool I wish I can someday grow up in his footsteps!” Cartman’s eyes shine at the supposed “amazing man” he had been talking about. “What kind of things did he do to be so amazing?” Kenny asked curiously. Cartman still held his grin. “Oh trust me he’s the best, I don’t mwant to spoil anything, I’d rather see you guys watch the documentary, I also want to see Kahl’s face once he sees all the cool things Hitler has done.”

His devilish snickering sounded too suspicious for Kyle to simply ignore. “What’s so funny fatass? You better not show anything dumb and get my hopes up for nothing.” Cartman just continues his snickers which now sound like he's trying to hide a burst of laughter .”Pfft, n-nothing Kahl, I just pfft can’t wait for you guys to watch it hehe.” Stan and Kenny look at each other in confusion, Kyle just rolls his eyes not knowing what Cartman was funding hilarious.

It was only a few minutes until the bell would ring. More students had enter the classroom, including Clyde, Token, and Jimmy, who as always try to avoid eye contact with Craig. Everyone was either sitting down or standing up having a conversation with one another. Of course Craig was just impatiently waiting for the bell to ring until a foreign voice comes up. “Um… is—is this room 206?” A rather quiet yet high pitched voice had been heard. “Hey do you think that’s the new kid?” Kyle whispers directly to Stan’s ear. “Yeah I think so.”

The kid appeared to be short, had multi colored band aids wrapped around his tiny fingers. Craig had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn’t imagining, because by god his hair was crazier than a bird’s nest. ‘Does he ever comb it?’ But What really got Craig were his eyes. He’d seen people with two eye colors blended together to form one, some people had blueish-grayish,or greenish-brownish, but this was rather extraordinary. His eyes were a sapphire blue with  highlights of yellow sunshine. ‘Holy fuck I bet anyone can get hypnotized in those.’ The appearance of this boy was odd but in a way, sort of fitted his character. Besides his crazy golden hair and eyes that could cast a spell, his body would tick and do a vibrant motion.

“Oh you must be Tweek! It’s nice to finally have you. I’m Mrs.Davis and I hope you’ll have a great time here in my class.”

‘So _that’s_ her name’ Craig realized, feeling bad for not remembering his teacher’s name, especially since she had also been one of the few people to be kind to him. Not only did he learn his teacher’s name, but the kid’s as well. ‘ What the hell kind of name is Tweek ‘

“Ha! Look Kahl, someone with freakier hair than you!” A few giggles began echoing around the class, which brought Tweek to shame. “Oh god is it that bad?!” Cartman rolled his eyes and snickered. “Is it that bad? Ha! I could glue a stack of hay to a watermelon and there would be no difference at all!” Tweek starts to shake his whole entire body like a phone on vibrate, a sad sight for Craig to see. “Eric that’s enough, you will treat Tweek with kindness and respect!” Mrs. Davis motions herself to Tweek. “Okay Tweek how about you sit next to-”

‘Please be me, please be me, please be me, please be me.’ The thought of the new kid sitting next to him made Craig a little eager. ‘ For the love of _God_ please be me!’

“Kyle!”

‘Goddammit’

Kyle raises his hand so Tweek would know where to go. After he sits and places his bag on the floor, Kyle greets the blond with a smile. “ Hi, I’m Kyle, I’m sorry about my fat friend doing that to you. He’s nothing but a fat piece of shit so don’t take it personal.” Cartman scoffs “I heard that you dirty talking Jew.” The sudden bickering between Kyle and Cartman both confuses and frightens Tweek. “Oh Jesus I didn’t mean to start a fight-I’ll just move and-”

“Hey man it ain’t you, they always fight like this. The name’s Stan by the way, and the one in the orange coat is Kenny.” Kenny waves his hand signaling a “hello”. Tweek just recently moved in, and his first instinct was to trust no one. He doesn’t know anyone in South Park, anyone could have been a serial killer out to get him, or worse. The blond has severe trust issues that the only people he could count on was his parents, and even they don’t pay much attention to his surroundings.

“Uhh...you okay man?” Stan and Kenny look at eachother, then at Tweek, not knowing what to do to about the non responsive boy. Cartman and Kyle notice his trembling fingers. “Um, you alright there bud?” It was all Kyle could say, the boy was in a state that none of them had seen before, what else could they do?

Cartman snaps his fingers in front of Tweek’s face hoping to get a reaction out of the mute blond.“Guys I think we broke him.” The four boys all look at Tweek with concern and confusion,Kenny tilts his head like a confused puppy. “JESUS CHRIST WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!” Everyone including Craig start looking at Tweek, causing his arms and legs to shake worse than before.

“Oh goodness! I’m so sorry Tweek how could I forget. Class , I’d like to inform you that Tweek here has anxiety, so please show your kindness and caringness towards him. I better not see or hear anyone make fun of him for it...right Eric.”

“Ugh yeah fine…” Mrs.Davis could tell Cartman was lying, because a day where Eric Cartman would pass up on an opportunity to rip on any kid was like paradise...nonexistent.

The bell rang before Mrs.Davis could say anything. Recess. The time of the day Tweek would try to avoid the most. The possibility of him going outside. Then later be dragged in a rusty old white van to be later deemed missing played in his head. Every scenario of Tweek’s death day ran in the blond’s mind as a reminder to stay away from all strangers no matter what.

“Hey Tweek, wanna play football with us!” Kyle nodded. “Yeah it’d be fun, though I gotta warn you Stan throws too far so expect a lot of running.”

Stan rolls his eyes. “Hey it’s not my throwing, you’re just bad at catching.”

Kyle rolled his eyes back. Cartman snickers, highly agreeing with the fact about Kyle’s imperfect throws.

“Come on Tweek! It’d be fun, we’ll let you be quarterback if you want.” Tweek shakes his head after Kenny’s offer.

“Nuh uh, I barely know you guys! What if you tackle me and crush me to death! Or you’ll crack my head open with the ball! OR WHAT IF-”

“Hey hey, you don’t have to if you don’t wanna, we just want to get to know you, being the new kid must be hard huh?” Tweek looks down refusing to make eye contact.

“Ngh- I may not trust you guys completely. But there’s another reason why I don’t want to play.

“What is it” All four boys said in unison.

“AH! Nothing it’s stupid! Listen I’ll just sit at the mary-go-round for a bit and- no wait I can spin to fast and fall to my death!”

Stan walks up to the nervous wreck of a boy and pats his shoulder, Tweek’s eyes meet his brown ones that were full of worry. “You can tell us don’t sweat it.”

“I-I don’t know how to throw...or catch.or run...AH just forget it man!”

In reality Tweek could barely even catch a ball if his life depended on it. At his last school all the kids never asked him to participate in any play times, or activities. If these new kids saw how crude his physical abilities were, he’d end up putting a per bag over his head, sounds way overboard, but he had done it before so why not now?

 

  
The playground outside was surrounded by kids running,tackling, and building snow forts, Tweek could remember what his mom said before he left for school. ‘Have a great first day of school, don’t be scared to make some new friends, go out and play.I promise that you’ll have fun.’

“Oh Jesus am I just going to stand here in the cold! No no maybe she’s right, I mean it won’t hurt to play with the other kids right?” He scans the whole playground looking for ids he can try(keyword “try”) to socialize with. He can’t just be isolated forever, it’d be “too much pressure” for him as he’d phrase it. His eyes met a boy in a blue hat with a yellow puffball sitting alone at the swingset. ‘Hey That kid is in my class! Maybe I can talk to him. Jesus please don’t make him out to be a serial killer!” Then again he’s all alone, but LOOK AT HIM! HIS FACE SCREAMS MURDER! No Tweek... don’t judge a book by its cover. Sure he looks like he’ll kill anything on sight, and I know NOTHING about him… AH I just can’t leave him alone on the swingset.’

It was all or nothing. He hesitated but approached the swingset. Craig was gazing down hearing footsteps getting closer and closer. The last thing he expected was someone sitting on the swing next to his. “Who the fu-” Green met blue, no words, just staring, then in the first time since god knows when, he smiled at the noirette. A smile. It wasn’t fake, didn’t come from fear, no a genuine smile.

“Hi...My name is Twe- wait you knew that already! Ngh...What’s your name?!” Craig couldn’t help but giggle at Tweek’s outburst, normally he’d be annoyed by it,but this kid sitting next to him at the swing set in 40 degree weather was an exception.

“Heh, you’re pretty funny, I’m Craig.” He takes his hand off the chain of the swing to greet the other boy. ‘Oh Jesus a handshake! So sudden!’

“Ugh...you’ve never shaken a hand before?”

“YES! NO! I DON’T KNOW!”

“Ha well it’s alright, um...you wanna like—if it’s alright with you, sit at lunch with me?”

‘Holy fucking shit’ was all Tweek could think of. At first when he saw the emotionless noirette he felt like crawling in a lion’s den. But that giggle, hearing it made him giggle as well.

“What’s so funny?” Tweek looks straight at those green eyes.”You have a nice laugh.”

Laughter wasn’t something Craig would do on a daily basis, but damn the fact that Tweek enjoyed it made him want to do it more often.”Y-you really think so?”

“AH!OH GOD! I didn’t mean to make you angry!”

“No no! I’m not mad, I’m just...glad that you like my laugh, sure I’m a little weirded out,but thanks.” Tweek sighs in relief. “Hey, about your offer, I’d love to sit at lunch with you… unless you’re planning to play a trick on me! NGH OH JESUS I HOPE NO—“

“Why are you like that?” Tweek stopped his outburst and looked everywhere but at Craig. “W-what?!”

“You get scared of every little outcome even if it’s impossible, I’d never want to play a trick on you, sure I can be an asshole but not a total prick.” Never in Tweek’s life had a kid ask about his fear and anxiety. All he ever got were looks of pity or concern, but not a “Everything is going to be fine” or a “It will all get better I promise” and the best part was that he was making a friend who want annoyed but his personality.

Someone who doesn’t pity or dislike Tweek Tweek, for the first time Tweek is looking forward to getting to know a stranger.

  
“You’re—you’re not gonna tell me to shut the hell up or roll your eyes?” Craig only scoffed. “Like I said, not a prick, people who are mean to you because of the way your are need to go to hell, I never met a kid like you, and I’m glad that you came to our school.”

No words, just staring, green versus blue, or bluish yellowish but honestly there are a billion ways to describe Tweek’s eye color. They smile at each other. At that very moment they knew, this would be a start of a beautiful friendship.

 

 

  
“And then I threw up right on this other kid’s face, everyone was laughing, including me! Though I did feel embarrassed and was about to cry by the thought of that kid beating me up!” All Craig could do was laugh like it was the single funniest thing he had heard, which is was.

“I still can’t believe you threw up on a kid! What the hell did you eat?!” The blond thought for a Monet then remembered. “Oh god I think it was my mom’s tuna casserole! I’m never eating seafood again man! It makes me sick to the stomach!”

  
“So how many days did you get detention?” Tweek raised a brow and shook his head. “Ah! Detention?! I never gotten into detention! All they did was sent me home early.” Craig couldn't believe what he was hearing. His shitty school would suspend him for saying 3 swear words in one sentence, whatever school Tweek went to must’ve been heaven compared to his hellhole that he had to attend. “Wow that’s so cool, one time I got yelled at for sneezing to loud’

“Pfft really?” Instead of freaking out about the school’s shitty staff, Tweek found it hysterical, and a part of Craig found it warm and pleasant when the spastic blond didn’t freak out, because honestly how can anyone so sweet and innocent have so suffer through this much anxiety and fear. “Hey where are the rest of your friends?” It took tweek a while to realize that the table had only contained himself and Craig, while every other table had their own groups.

“Well Tweek, to tell you the truth...I don’t really have any friends.” Craig looked down expecting the other to mock, or simply go away to find someone better. ‘Ugh seriously who’d want to be friends with a loner like me anyway? He’s probably better off with Stan and the three dumbasses’

“That’s a lie.” Craig looked up to meet the purest smile known to mankind.

“Cuz you have me!” Was this for real? ‘Probably not, in about a month he’ll turn away like Clyde, token and Jimmy, I can’t believe I considered them my best friends.’ “Tweek...aren’t you scared of me?” The blond scratched his head, almost afraid of responding to the noirette.

“Well, I can’t lie to you, at first you looked like a murderer! Like Jesus I didn’t want to approach you one bit! But I realized that I can’t judge a book by its cover, and I’m glad I got to know you Craig...Ngh whatever your last name is!”

“Heh, wow, I’ve heard people talk shit about me but I didn’t realize I looked like a murder, but hearing you say it just makes it funny, also the last name is Tucker.”

“Craig Tucker, I like it! They fit together. Better than my last name.” Wait what was Tweek’s last name? Well Craig was about to find out.

“Ngh—You have no idea what it’s like to be picked on simply because of having a name like Tweek Tweak!” Craig in all honesty wanted to laugh, because ‘Tweek Tweak’ sounded completely ridiculous, it must’ve been a joke, but Tweek’s bashful eyes said otherwise.

“Wait, Tweek Tweak? That’s your full name, like no joke?” Tweek shakes his head “Holy shit I would’ve hated my fucking parents if they named me something like that...no offense i-it suits you.” Tweek rolls his eyes and snickers. “Hey it’s cool I already hate them for that...but they’re my parents! I can’t hate them completely! AH! What if they hate me?! OR WHAT IF THEY SECRETLY-”

“Dude you overthink things _waaay_ too much, it’s kind of funny.” The blond looks at him confused tilting his head, then it hits him. ‘Christ he’s already making fun of you!’ Craig notices the confusion and utter shock in his eyes. “Hey I’m not making fun of you, your sudden screaming and yelling is a part of you that makes you special.”

“You-you don’t find it annoying?” Craig did kind of see Tweek’s spastic actions a little irritating, but he didn’t mind it, better than Kyle and Cartman arguing that’s for sure.

“I’ve been through worse.” Tweek felt relieved and before either of them can say something, an irritating and familiar voice sets in.

“Really?! You ditched us for that asshole!” Eric fucking Cartman, Craig wanted to barf already, just when he was having a bonding moment with Tweek. “

“AH! Am I not supposed to talk to him?!” Stan took a step forward and leaned forward to Tweek and whispered “Listen Tweek, you’re new so I get it but, Craig Tucker, is the meanest, ruthless, **deadliest** kid we’ve met, he’s like a sixth grader trapped in a second grader’s body, he’s bad news so I recommend not hanging out with him.”

  
‘JESUS CHRIST I KNEW HE WAS A KILLER!’ Tweek was shaking uncontrollably. Before Craig would attempt to comfort the blond by reaching his hand to his shoulder, he smacked the noirette’s hand out of the way. “Don’t touch me!”

The only kid who talked to him, the one kid who made Craig smile, the one kid who shined a light to his dim world, gone from his sight. All thanks to those four boys right in front of him. “Holy shit Stan where do you think he ran off to?” Stan turned to look at his red headed friend. “Probably back in class, let’s go check on him.” After that they left the cafeteria to look for the blond. Now Craig could just look for him first, but what good would that do, his mind has been unblinded and now knows Craig’s true nature.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Craig thought of Stan and his friends as a bunch of idiots, he may of disliked them, but not hate. Then came along a boy who was a potential friend and possibly his only hope of not being a sore loser with no friends, then they took it away.From that moment forth, Craig Tucker hated Stan and his idiotic friends.

Every single one of them.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW THE CHAPTER NAME IS SO CLICHE BUT IT WAS THE BEST I COULD COME UP WITH


	3. Guilt Can be a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig just wants a friend, it's all he asks for. His target? Tweek Tweak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I should stop updating every 2 weeks and actually get some work done huh? I could update frequently but with shorter chapters, or long chapters plus the wait. Comment what you guys think

Throughout his whole life, Tweek had major trust issues preventing him to be an average kid. Hell he barely even knows how to tie his shoes and yet he manages to gulp down coffee like his life depended on it, all that caffeine isn't going to do any good to a young developing brain. His parents put the fault on his anxiety and ADHD. Though any person with common sense can clearly see it's the large amounts of caffeine he consumed on a daily basis. 

 

The fact that Tweek couldn’t bring coffee at school was torture. It was his drug, the one substance that can bring him at ease. It was a shame the school didn’t allow coffee at classrooms. The blond was so used to drinking the contaminated water since he was two, he almost forgot that all the other kids were forbidden to even think about drinking caffeinated products by their parents. 

 

At his old school it was considered a miracle if Tweek managed to go home without any bruises. It’s pretty sad when a seven year old had used up three boxes of bandaids and his parents asked no questions about it when buying them, however Tweek couldn’t bring himself to hate his parents. His parents were all he had actually. Being an only child plus having relatives in the other side of the country doesn’t give him many options for other people to look up to.

 

Yes he was aware of their neglectful nature, the fact that they forgot his birthday and once bought him a cake in the middle of March when his birthday was at August, or how embarrassed his parents looked when Tweek would make a fool of himself in public. But his parents were all he had, he enjoyed his mother’s embrace when crying, in all honesty his mother wasn’t too neglectful, she does care for him deeply and wished he can live a better life in South Park, but it can be stressful when your child cries at 3 a.m. about aliens and underpants gnomes. His dad however, well Tweek wasn’t really that close to his dad, sometimes Tweek wondered if his dad even wanted him for a son in the first place. For someone so young, his self esteem was rock bottom.

 

Tweek was the first one to enter the classroom, he was  used to running away from his problems, it was no wonder he got there fast. He didn’t feel remotely tired thanks to the high caffeine in his blood and the whole “Craig out to get him” situation. Mrs.Davis was quietly doing paperwork, and Tweek didn’t really feel like bothering her with his problems. A few kids had entered the room, meaning class was going to start any second, luckily none of them were Craig. The blond was still afraid of the thought of him appearing any second. Slowly heading towards his desk, he sees black and blue with a tint of yellow from the corner of his eye. It was Craig for sure, he could just sense it, but he refused to look at the stoic boy.

 

‘Man no wonder he was alone during recess, he could’ve killed me man!’ ’He seemed so nice and cool, sure he has the  _ face  _ that screams danger! But that other kid—Stan was it...he said he was DEADLY! Is that why he had no friends?! AND I CALLED MYSELF HIS FRIEND! JESUS CHRIST THAT WAS CLOSE I COULD’VE DIE—“ 

 

“Tweek! Hey we were looking for you.” Kyle called out hoping to get his attention, which thank God he did, otherwise Tweek’s paranoia would have killed him on the spot. The three boys sat on their assigned seats, all still having their full attention on the small blond. “Goddammit *huff* why do *huff* you have to run so fast!”  Cartman was the last to arrive out of the four, his fat figure clearly couldn’t handle all that running across the halls. Tweek didn’t even run that far and yet the fat boy was already sweating like a marathon runner.

 

“It’s not him, you’re just too fat.” Cartman would have protested against Stan’s remark, he was way to out of breath to utter a single “fuck you”. Kenny just snickers at Cartman’s panting and huffing. “You run like a retarded penguin!” Stan and Kyle didn’t hesitate to laugh at Kenny’s remark.

 

“Shut *huff* up *huff* Kinny…” Tweek wanted to join along and laugh at Cartman’s suffering, he really did, especially after what he put him through in the morning about his messed up hair, but what was more important was the fact that he was hanging out with a potential serial killer. “WHY DIDN’T YOU GUYS TELL ME THAT HE COULD’VE KILLED ME!” Mrs.Davis glanced up from her desk and once again the whole classed heard. Tweek noticed every pair of eyes looking at his direction, including the two green eyes belonging to Craig, which were filled with sheer sadness .

 

And when he looks into his eyes, which are suddenly softer, in some way that intangible, and beyond his description, all the sadness there reflects, bounces back to him. For a moment, there is only this: a passive stare they share, and then, is broken.  

 

Guilt. That’s all Tweek can feel at that  moment. He didn’t care about the negative comments or whispers of the other kids mocking him for his random outburst that sounded like something out of a horror movie. No. Those green eyes that most would describe as  blank, now are started to get glassy and filled with...tears?

 

At this very moment that Craig Tucker, the supposed “emotionless prick” was crying.That was very unexpected, but why would someone as danger as Craig would cry? People like Craig shouldn’t cry. At least that’s what Tweek believed.

 

No noises, just tears and green orbs filled with slight misery, before anyone can notice, the noirette quickly wiped away his tears and looked down at his desk. Tweek was astonished on how quickly he can change his expression, at one moment he had a face of a lost puppy waiting for its owner, then at a split second he turned back that blank face that made Tweek’s bones shrivel in fear. 

  
  


‘Did I really make him cry?!’ Tweek was very used to people causing him to cry back at his old school, after all, you can’t be a spaz without a group of people constantly reminding you that you’re useless and will never be normal. Tweek never imagined  _ himself _ being the one to make a kid cry. Craig Tucker really was something else, but Stan said he’s bad news, and Tweek didn’t want to deal with anyone that had a bad reputation of being deadly.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After school ended, Craig bolted out of the classroom, trying to avoid Tweek’s sapphire eyes, but no matter what he still couldn’t forget them. How could he? Staring at the blond’s eyes is as mesmerizing as looking at the cosmos, which really doesn’t help someone who’s as huge of a space nerd like Craig.

 

‘I cried… I fucking cried. In front of Tweek and now he thinks I’m a sore loser! It’s bad enough that he knows about my bad reputation.Goddammit why should I care about the way he thinks of me? People talk shit about me and I haven’t cried in front of them, never in a fucking million years! I swear this kid is doing some weird shit to me’ It was all Craig could think about as he was walking home in a faster pace than usual, hands in his pockets deep in thought about a boy he was trying to forget, keyword “try”. Tweek was all he could think about really. Sure when Clyde, Token, and Jimmy left him he got devastated, but not to the point where he’d  _ cry _ in front of them. But what made Tweek different? 

 

Was it the fact that the blond was also was an outcast and could relate to him? Was it the fact that he was odd but also someone that Craig didn’t mind sticking around with? Or maybe it’s because he was the last chance of Craig getting a friend until the four boys Craig oh so hates ruined every bit of hope he had left? 

 

The Tucker residence was only a few steps away, but no, Craig couldn't take it anymore, He didn’t want to be a sore loser any longer, Tweek was probably someone Craig would give eternal fucks about. It may sound weird, but Craig  _ really _ wants this kid by his side, someone to meet up and hang out at the park, they had a full conversation at recess and lunch, until shit went down involving the four fuckers, which is what Craig is going to refer to them from now on, because it was all the did to him really, fuck his life in any way possible. 

 

“Fuck this, fuck all of this! That’s it I’m going to make this new kid my friend, he deserves better than those fuckers, especially Cartman.” It was a good thing he remembered the direction of the blond’s house, otherwise he’d resort to following him home. Sounds creepy, but at this point Craig is desperate for friends, Tweek was his last hope, and it was his mission to make him his friend. 

 

“I’m coming for you Tweek Tweak, you and your-your stupid galactic eyes that make me feel high as shit-wait no that doesn’t make sense...ughh fuck it!” As much as he was a fighter, Craig Tucker really needed to work on his comebacks. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hey Tweek, how was your new school?” Mrs.Tweak really hoped that her son felt comfortable in this new environment, in hopes to repent the past times when she’d neglect him, once almost forgetting to pick him up from school. In all fairness, she tries her best, and Tweek was thankful for that. 

 

The smell of fresh cookies calmed the blond down at an instant, his mother’s baking would’ve been his number one addiction if it weren’t for coffee. 

 

“AH! It went- it went better than expected! I walked home with four other kids...Ngh-that’s good right?” His mother was at awe about her son making friends, and four even, she honestly expected him to only make one in the first few weeks. Harsh but better than expecting none.

 

“Oh Tweek that’s great! You’re making new friends on your first day! So how’s the town?”

 

In all honesty, the small quiet mountain town was perfect for a small, anxiety-filled boy who hated crowds. If the Tweak family were to move into somewhere like Los Angeles or New York, well Tweek’s sanity would’ve deminashed at an instant, that or he’d go bald by all the hair pulling caused by stress. As much as big cities would be great for their business, Mrs.Tweek had to think about her son first. Mr.Tweek wasn’t all too happy about moving into a small town like South Park, but he couldn’t bare to make his wife upset.

 

“Not too bad… it’s uh... nice! But Ngh-what if people here start to hate me! I already got some dirty looks for screaming out in class!” His hands start to pull down at his messy blond hair, a habit that  upset his mother and brought a frown to her face. She sighs.

 

“Oh darling don’t do that, you’ll go bald, and just ignore those dirty looks, they just don’t understand what goes on in your head.” Tweek’s face lowers slightly.

 

“What? That I’m a spaz who will end up in a mental hospital one day…end up like some low life.” His mother lowers down to her son’s level. “Darling look at me.” Her hands caressing his softs cheeks in the most motherly way possible. Their eyes met and Tweek’s face softens. 

 

“No matter what other people say about you, they don’t determine the kind of person you are, it’s  **you** who makes those decisions in life, promise me Tweek, that you’ll make good choices,grow up to be the better person and not listen to any insignificant things other people have to say about you.” 

 

The boy smiled at his mother’s words, another reason why he doesn’t mind the neglectful nature of his parents, his mother can sometimes give good advice,  _ sometimes. _ Their other advice make Tweek bang his head on the table in hopes to rip open his skull. It’s a good thing this was not one of those moments.

 

“I promise.” After hearing that, she smiles and stands back up.”Now, I made some cookies, how about an after school snack?.” Not even hesitating to nod his head for his mother’s amazing bakery skills, The rushes to the kitchen where the smell of cookies gets stronger, satisfying his appetite.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Now Tweek, you already ate four, you need to save your hunger for dinner.” As much as he wanted so chug down the rest of his mother’s delicious cookies, her cooking was just as magnificent and he had no choice but to be patient, her cooking was just as magnificent as her baking.

He nods and turns his direction to the stairs, before he can take the first step, the doorbell rings, almost causing him to scream about an alien invasion. Any sudden noise would equal an alien invasion in Tweek’s case.

 

 He was too short to see through the door hole, which made the situation worse. “Tweek I’m busy, can you see who’s at the door!” Great, he was now forced to open the door, awaiting a possibly masked lunatic wanting to chop his limbs off, that or a nice neighbour who wanted to greet them after moving into town so recently. Tweek was leaning more to the first possible scenario.

 

His tiny hands reach to the door knob, shaking with high discomposure of the mysterious being behind the door. ‘Who could it be who could who could it be who could it be JESUS CHRIST WHO COULD IT BE?!?! The anticipation was killing him,he couldn’t take it anymore. Tweek flung the door open, only to meet a pair of green eyes he oh so recognizes. 

  
  


“OH GOD YOU AGAIN?!” Craig rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

 

“Yes it’s me, now can you kindly tell me why you fucking blanked out on me?” Before Tweek could close the door preventing to answer his question, his mother steps in to see who was at the door.

 

“Oh you must be one of Tweek’s friends! Why don’t you come in and you two can play for a while?”

 

‘Friend? Did she not hear my scream of agony just a moment ago?! She probably ignored it like the underpants gnomes.’

 

Craig smirks and looks back at Tweek. “Why yes ma’am, I’d love to.”

 

“Wonderful, I have some cookies in the kitchen if you’re hungry.” She leaves the two boys alone. Not noticing Tweek’s face full of horror and eyes wider than before.

 

They both step inside, which Tweek wasn’t happy about in the slightest. “Your mother seems nice, wish I can say the same for you.” Tweek blinked his eyes rapidly at utter revulsion. “Excuse me!” Tweek couldn’t believe what the noirette had just said.

 

“Look who’s talking! Stan, Kyle, and Cartman told me about all the shit you’ve done! Kenny even agreed that you’re a total asshole.” Now it was Craig’s turn to be offended. Not only did Those four fuckers talk shit about him

 

“Okay yes, I’ve done some pretty harsh shit before, but hasn’t anyone? Stan is a prick who thinks the whole world revolves around him, Kyle is a ticking time bomb whenever he gets angry, which is almost all the time, Cartman, well you should already know about his dumb antics, and Kenny thinks about nothing but kissing every girl in the second grade because he’s a perverted motherfucker. And yet you chose them over me- no no you left me! I thought we bonded, became friends, but clearly you don’t even want to be near me!”

 

Tweek remained silent, but Craig wasn’t finished.

 

“God Tweek, The fact that you actually wanted to talk to me really gave me hope you know, I just wanted a friend, and I was hoping it’d be you.”

 

Tweek felt like the biggest jerk on planet earth, even if what Stan and his friends said was true, Craig was just like any other boy, a boy who was alone, broken inside, and Tweek just managed to break him more. “Craig I-”

 

A single drop of tear had escaped from Craig’s left eye, dropping faintly onto his neck, down to his shirt. Both were surprised by it. Tweek was contemplating on getting a box of tissues, but seeing how this was his fault, he just stood there, thinking of a million ways to respond, afraid that he’d make the situation worse. The sudden pang of guilt came back, devouring his guts 

 

“Go ahead, call me a crybaby, just make fun of me I don’t care! Don’t just stand there, rip on me all you wan-”

 

He gets interrupted by a tight embrace given by Tweek. Was he hugging him? For what? Craig was expecting something far from that. “I’m so-I’m so sorry Craig, I didn’t mean to make you cry back at class, I didn’t mean to make you cry right now! I didn’t mean to make you feel like total shit.” 

 

Tweek releases from the hug and makes eye contact with Craig. “ I did enjoy bonding with you, you were right, I  _ am _ an asshole, but why, why do you get in so many fights and talk shit about a lot of people…?”

 

Craig sighs, disappointed at himself. “God Tweek, I wish  _ I _ knew, guess I’m just an unlovable asshole with no feelings. Tweek cups Craig’s cheeks and looks at the noirette in a serious matter.“Craig, I’ve seen you laugh and cry, you’re just as human as anyone else is. As much as I regret making you cry, those tears show that you have a heart, that you have the potential to be a good person, and that’s the Craig Tucker I want to know, to be friends with!”

  
  


Craig did horrendous actions in the past, what in the hell did he ever do to deserve an angel like Tweek? Craig made a mental note to go in his room and thank the lord for this moment. “So friends?” Tweek giggled in the most adorable way possible that made Craig wish he recorded it. 

“Yeah...friends!”  

 

“Now your mom mentioned cookies?” Tweek motions him to the kitchen, now actually happy to have Craig at his house. Ironic how he was feeling the exact opposite just a few minutes ago. “Oh man! You’re gonna love them, my mom is the best chef I tell you!” Craig was expecting store bought, not freshly baked, if Mrs.Tucker baked him cookies after school, he’d actually leave school with sheer eager and a smile on his face, but with Tweek, well he already had a reason to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna upload this Yesterday, but I was too busy crying over infinity war like the little bitch I am. My computer also decided to crash for god knows what reason.
> 
> Please leave comments, feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
